Elves Go To Hogwarts
by xXSilverMoonXx
Summary: Elves will be going to Hogwarts, they are basically like muggle born's but half wizard half elf, all they want to do is fit in, but will they survive through out the year? total evil takes over the elves and it will be up to the half elves to save them.
1. A Princess's Chaotic Life

Elves go to Hogwarts  
  
Raiting: PG 13-15 (not sure yet but I will warn u if things get over rated)  
Spoilers: I'm not sure but it may contain MAY some information about the 6th book but I dunno yet Summary: the first part of my story will probably explain most of it but I'll give some information here about the elves that will be going to Hogwarts - there will 8 going to Hogwarts (I know there may be to many but I had to make them all go) there will be a special elvan teacher to teach them more about their world, but they will still be going to classes with fellow witches and wizards.. Ok now names… I went onto this site that give name translations in elvish language and all of the names are Elvish except for Katiana's… Katiana Nightshade: Katiana is in Gryffindor & has blonde golden hair and Purple eyes, that change to blue Tari Nenharma: Tari is in Gryffindor and has Green Emerald eyes, Brown golden hair, Katiana and Tari are best friends Nariel Tinetelie: Nariel is in Ravenclaw she has Green eyes & they change red from time to time and ruby red curly hair Mirel Silmarwen: Mirel is in Ravenclaw also she has Brown golden eyes and Black Shining Hair Ireth Arcamenel: Ireth is in Slytherin he has Dark Green eyes & dark brown hair Amras Elensar: Amras is also in Slytherin he has Dark Grey Eyes and dark black sleek hair.  
Elendil Anwamane : Elendil is in Hufflepuff he has Green eyes that Transform to Blue, and he has blackish brownish hair.  
Elessar Saralonde: Elessar has gold eyes - that change to brown, he also has blondish brownish hair.  
OK I think that's all the information u need to know so far, but whenever the elves speak in there own language it will be in [these - cause i dont know how to get in on italic] - Hope you enjoy it :D I just thought I should get that out of the way hope u enjoy the story, Shipper: I know for sure that their will be a shipper in here maybe even a couple - but I just don't know who to pair off yet lol (theres toooo many)  
  
It starts off with Katiana just born then as a little kid just to explain things a little bit better then it moves on to her being asked to go to Hogwarts. J  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Katiana looked up at her parents for the first time, she was being rocked in her little cot, her Father peered down to her and whispered a welcome "hello dearest Katiana" He said happily "we have a new friend for you, her name is Silver" her mother appeared saying as she smiled, Max Nightshade lifted up the golden baby Unicorn, which they had found on the road huddling against its mother which had perished. he leant down and placed her next to his young daughter, "hopefully you will be friends for life" her Father said, ["Watch over each other always" ]her mother said smiling as Katiana and Silver fell asleep together.  
  
6 years later  
  
6 year old Katiana was sitting inside upon the carpet playing with Silver, it was raining outside and she wasn't allowed to go over and play with Tira, because it was starting to get dark out. Tira and Katiana & their families lived in Greenwood forest, there was a Elvan Town outside of Greenwood Forest, they lived in the far boarders of the forest and the elves didn't like to venture from the town, no one really knew they where there except for Nienna's Father and Katiana's Half Brother Larien, Larien is a full Elf and he travels to place to place but always calls Greenwood his home, Larien likes to bring his little sister gifts and spoil her rotten with love, she loved it whenever she saw him.  
  
"Mummy how come we live here and not in the village with the other elflings" Katiana said randomly stoping her game with silver, too look up at her mother "Because my dear you and your young friend Tira are very special" she replied to her Daughter "Ma, you always say that, but why don't we" she said again putting a frown to her cute little face, "Well tis true you are special, you are half Elf half witch and so is Tira" Nienna said kneeling down to Katiana and Silver, "and it is best for you to live here, you have Tira and Silver aswell as us and the Neharma's to keep you company, Katiana stoped and thought this through, she seemed to forget the matter when Silver drew her attention back to the little game they were playing.  
  
Before anything else could be said there was a knock at the door Nienna rose from the ground and walked over to the door, a young man, with the royal uniform on was there standing before them looking rather worried ["Nienna, you must come to the castle immediately Larien was wounded in battle and he is asking for you and the young one"] he said looking towards Katiana ["how bad is the wound. we will come"] she said looking towards her husband and then to her daughter unsure whether she should take her child to she her Grandfather. ["it is pretty bad your highness"] he answered.["we shall be there soon. is my Father with him?"] Nienna winced at the mention of her father. ["yes miss, I shall deliver the answer right away, we will be expecting you, and the young one"] and at the last word he turned around and left quickly before she could changer her mind. Nienna closed the door and turned around to see both her loved ones staring at her, she had started to get tears of worry in her eyes.  
  
"Go, take Katiana I'll stay here, I'm not welcome there anyway. Make sure Larien is going to be ok" Max said worriedly, "Mummy is Larien going to be ok" Katiana interrupted running to her mother and hugging her leg tightly "Yes he shall be fine, do you want to come visit him with me" Nienna said bending down to Katiana, "Yes can Silver come aswell, you'll be good wont you Silver?" Silver knowing her que pranced over happily and neighed happily nodding her head, "yes but you'll have to run as fast as the wind Silver" Silver jumped up and down in delight. Max came over and gave them their cloaks and waved them off as they rode away.  
Katiana leaned against her mother and watched Silver run ahead of them and always stoping and running back to them, the trees glided past them like blurs, but her mother slowed Prancer down at the entrance of Greenwood Village, everyone was looking and whispering at them, Katiana's hood was still on but her mothers had blown down and everyone was pointing to them, the village was a beautiful sight "Wow..." Katiana said shocked with the beauty of the town and the huge castle that was coming along the path.  
  
"Ma, how come everyone is looking at us?" Katiana asked as Nienna lifted her up and placed her on the pavement "because i grew up in that very castle" she said pointing to the castle that was a couple of steps away, Katiana looked up to the castle it was very pretty and gardens were everywhere in the village aswell it was like she was in the forest but more houses and elves everywhere "pretty" she giggled "were you a princess" she said smiling up to her mother, a old man - not to old, was walking up to them.  
  
"Yes, she is, and so are you" he answered Katiana's question before Nienna could.  
  
Katiana gasped in delight and smiled at the old man, "who are you? Im Katiiiana" she said in a sing song voice as she pronounced her name - she couldn't fully do it right until a couple of weeks ago.  
  
"Katiana meet your Grandfather" Nienna said, "who's your friends there?" her grandfather asked, Katiana noticed silver prancing about the place, she laughed "thats Silver" at the mention of her name she pranced over.  
  
"she is beautiful, she looks so much like you when you were little" he smiled up at his daughter, "Father, is Larien ok? were is he?" Nienna asked eagerly, "follow me" he held his daughter in a soft embrace, "he'll be fine, the boy ran into trouble, don't worry though, he is in good hands." he started to walk into the castle, with the girls and silver close at his heels.  
  
after awhile of laying snuggled up with her slumbering brother Katiana fell asleep, and Silver close by, Nienna and her father conversed, "well i guess Max isn't half bad, will you let Katiana and Tari come visit sometimes?" he asked knowing that he had to see Katiana again. he sensed Nienna's uneasiness "it would be good for her" he urged, "I guess but i dont what the villagers to know her face as the princess, i dont want her recognised, i dont want her to have the life i had she is happy now and i would wish for it to stay that way" Valandil nodded his head dully remembering the past, and with that she was allowed.  
  
In the morning Katiana woke up to see Larien sitting up with a big smile plastered on his face, "Larien" she said then gave him a huge hug, "hey Kat, watch out it still hurts you know" she looked up at him with her big purple eyes, then there was a crash she turned around, her Grandfather and mother weren't there and Silver had dropped something. "what's your friend gotten into now" Larien said, Katiana just laughed, "go over and bring me the thing she knocked over" but Silver was already at the bed with the long object in her mouth, "Good girl" she said as she took the long object out of her faithful steeds mouth, "what's this, it looks like a sword" she said puzzled as she patted Silver.  
  
"thats because it is, and its yours" he said smiling watching her eyes light up, "and me and Grandpa will teach you how to use it, but you have to train hard" he watched her practically jump up and down "yes, yes i promise i will, thanks Larien its So pretty" she said grabbing her brother in another ferocious hug, "now its a very special magical sword and i got especially made just for you" he said smiling, she looked at the sword in amazement at its beauty, "so what are you going to call it" "call what" she said looking up at her brother confused "your sword, you have to give it a name" Katiana looked down at the sword, "umm what about Lightning" she said smiling "Perfect" he answered.  
  
"Larien, was it the evil elves that hurt you?" Katiana asked looking up and her brother, "yes but lets not talk about that, you are too young to understand" and before she could say anymore her Grandfather and Mother walked in.  
  
10 years later  
  
Katiana sat at the edge of the little spring and watched the waterfall splash down into the lake, she leaned back splashing her feet while Silver drank some water out of the pool, she was shot back to reality by a familiar voice, she smiled.  
  
"Sorry Kat, you know mum" Tari apologised and Katiana just laughed.  
  
"here you go Silver" she said handing over the apple to her faithful friend, "how come your not swimming yet?" Tari asked as she dismounted her black horse Midnight, "I was thinking, plus I wanted to wait for you" she said shrugging.  
  
"thinking about what" Tira questioned "I was just thinking about the time my brother got sick and he gave me lightning" "ohhh you were thinking about that, are you wearing, what was it called, ahh the bikini" "yeah its strange isn't it" Katiana answering patting Silver lightly on the nose "I can't believe our Parents are letting us go into town, Alone to visit your Grandfather" Tari said as she took her dress off to reveal a green bathing suit to match her eyes, "I know its like there up to something" Katiana said as she slipped her dress off, she dived gracefully into the water with her blue bikini on.  
  
"I love the water, I could stay here forever just swimming" Katiana said resurfacing.  
  
Tira looked to her friend " I know you could that's why every time we go for a swim I have to drag you out"  
  
the girls laughed and swam around for awhile, Katiana swam underneath the waterfall and climbed up the rocks into there little cave, she was shortly followed by Tira.  
  
"Kat I think we should go and get changed and get to your Grandfathers place or we'll be late" she looked up at Kat with a stern full look in her Green eyes, "oh all right" Katiana gave her friend a cheesy grin and they grabbed hands and jumped through the waterfall into the lake.  
  
"come on, out" Tira said as she jumped out of the water, "yes master" Katiana mumbled and followed suit.  
  
"Now Katiana make sure nobody sees you remain with your hood up, Please be careful" Nienna looked at her daughter and made sure her cape was on right.  
  
"Mother I will be fine, and so will Tari, Silver you'll look after us wont you" Silver neighed happily.  
  
"don't worry about your mother Kat she worries to much" her father said walking out of the house.  
  
"Tari you ready" Katiana asked her companion, and she nodded her head so They got on their horse's and began to ride, they rode really fast laughing and yelling some stuff over to each other, they got into town rode a little bit slower so they wouldn't run over anyone, everyone was staring at them, the townsfolk couldn't see their faces but they knew that it was the princess and her friend, Silver was a unicorn and many pointed in astonishment.  
  
"No hold your sword up properly Tira" Valandil (Katiana's Grandfather) said showing Tira Properly.  
  
"Katiana I do not know how you can possibly do this its impossible" Tira Whined.  
  
"Practice" Katiana said smiling, "hey can we have a break" Tira said while she put her sword in its place.  
  
"I was just going to suggest the same thing" Larien said coming in through the house into the backyard, "Larien your back" Katiana said happily and ran over to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"how are you girls anyway" Larien said as he placed Katiana on the ground.  
  
"were fine, how are you" Tari said smiling at Larien "I'm good really good" Larien Said Happily.  
  
"do you think I could steal Katiana for a moment Grandfather" He said looking towards their grandfather.  
  
"Yes of course, in the meantime Tira pick up your sword" Tira made a groaning noise, Katiana and Larien just laughed.  
  
Larien grabbed her hand and lead her deeper into the backyard, "what is it Larien" Katiana said as she sat down underneath a beautiful tree.  
  
"well if you must now, I wanted to give you your present" Larien said as he reached into his pocket.  
  
"Larien you have to stop giving me presents every time you go somewhere, don't get me wrong their beautiful but why do u always do it" Katiana Protested.  
  
"Kat you say that every time I get you something - why cant u just enjoy the gift and plus I like to buy you things because you're my little sister and I love you, should there be any other reason?" Larien said fighting back.  
  
"fine but I warned you Mother and Grandfather wont like this" Katiana laughed and looked at her brother as he pulled a small box out of his pocket, Katiana gasped as he showed her the gift, "Larien it's beautiful."  
  
By the time Katiana and Tira got home, Larien came aswell so he could visit his mother, both of there mothers were waiting for them down the road a bit before the houses they got off their horse and walked to there mothers.  
  
"how come your waiting for us out here" Tira said looking at both of the women. "Larien" Nienna said taking her son into a big hug "well girls we were thinking that we needed you to get some stuff at the market, heres the list, and only take Silver" at this point Nienna looked at Silver.  
  
"Silver can u transform yourself into your Horse form please, they wont be recognised if u do so" and at that moment Silver transformed.  
  
"Larien you should come and meet someone with us" Lairen looked towards his mother, then to Katiana to see if she new anything but she was as stunned as he was.  
  
"Mother what is going on, who is Larien going to meet?" Katiana said taking a list and money off Nienna.  
  
"Katiana, Tira you will meet him sooner or later it is just important now that you head off into town to buy the things we need" Nienna & Alasse hurried the girls onto Silver and they rode slowly into town.  
  
"I wonder who it is that were not allowed to meet yet" Katiana wondered.  
  
"I'm not sure Kat but its nothing bad, how about we just forget about it and enjoy the town while we can" Katiana agreed with her friend and they jumped off silver and walked the rest of the way to town.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Mother what is it?" Larien asked curiously "Who do I have to meet?"  
  
Nienna looked at her son knowing that he was not going to be happy "well Albus Dumbldore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry, has come to talk to us about sending Katiana to the school, before you go completely angry please come in and meet him, he's a nice man - I'm not entirely happy about it either but Max feels strongly about it and were still talking about it and I think that you should come in and discuss it aswell" Nienna finished this with a deep breath, as they walked into the house.  
  
Dumbledore got to his feet as the ladies re entered to see no other then Larien Tiwele Nienna's first child and Prince of Greenwood, "what a pleasure to meet you Mr Tiwele" Dumbledore said cheerily as he sat back down into his seat.  
  
"Albus go on please" Beren said looking at Dumbledore as if he was enchanted by him.  
"oh yes, thank you Beren, well we have an elvan teacher coming to teach the 8 Students that are coming, Idril Sirfalas, lovely woman"  
  
Dumbledore looked around the room and smiled happily to himself, "They will be doing normal classes with the other students and schools, they will be sorted into a house and be able to go into their common room and eat at the house table, but they will also have a special common room to themselves and dorm rooms there also, the other students will be able to visit them there with one of the students permission."  
  
Larien stood up pretty angry with what he just said "Im going to go get the girls" he said as he stormed out the door and jumped on his horse and rode into town.  
  
"how about we split up" Katiana said "I'll go with Silver and you go over there and get the things we need from over there, we'll get it done faster that way" Katiana said Eyeing her friend.  
  
"Yeah I guess it will be faster"Tari agreed, and with that the girls split up and went to do their shopping.  
  
After awhile Katiana had a couple of bags filled up with food and other stuff that was mentioned on her mothers list most of it was hooked up to Silver Katiana was holding a bag of fruits, she turned around to put the bag on Silver, when a little boy and his friends came running past knocking the bag out of Katiana's Hands.  
  
"damn" Katiana whispered to herself as she bent down to pick up some of the fruits that had fallen on the floor.  
  
As she went to pick up another fruit another hand bent down and picked one up and handed it to her.  
  
"thanks" she said as she looked up and the young man that handed it to her "your welcome, little kids they do it all the time" Katiana laughed.  
  
"I'm Katiana" She said picking up another fruit "Hi Katiana I'm Elessar" they finished picking up everything and stood up.  
  
"Hey Elessar who's your new friend?" Elendil said walking over to his friend, "this is Katiana, Katiana this is my friend Elendil" Elessar said introducing his friend but they were interrupted by Tari.  
  
"Katiana we have to go look" Katiana turned her head and turned over to see Larien Racing out of the forest looking pretty angry.  
  
he slowed down and stoped in front of Katiana and Tari "I advise you to girls two go home at once" he said sternly then continued riding into the castle.  
  
"Larien" Kate said a bit confused but jumped on Silver and helped Tari up with a quick movement and rode quickly back into the forest leaving the two boys looking confused, at how two common girls could know the prince.  
  
"I wonder what that was about?" Elendil questioned, Elessar shrugged his shoulders, most of the crowd were looking at the prince as he rode into the palace, all wondering what kind of association he had with those girls.  
  
Ok this is an edited copy - hope you liked it!! 


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2

Katiana and Tari dismounted Silver and practically ran indoors, as they got inside they froze at the sight of Albus Dumbledore, he had hair as white as the snow that cascaded down his robes in great masses she looked up he also had a old but colourful wizardry hat upon his head, he smiled at them.

Katiana flickered her eyes towards her mother "ma, why was Larien so angry?" she said as she fiddled with the necklace that Larien had given her today - it changed colours blue and purple like her eyes.  
"he doesn't want you to go" she answered, "go where?" Katiana said in confusion. "can someone please tell us what's going on" Tari asked angrily.  
Alasse decided that she would speak up, "well this is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school for.." "witchcraft and wizardry, yeah we know the deal" Tari said smiling cheekily.  
The adults explained about how they wanted the girls to go to Hogwarts with the other 6 half elf, half witch/wizards that had all agreed to go, Katiana looked at her father during the explanation and qualities of Hogwarts, all she had heard from him was good things about this school, he looked so happy that Katiana would be able to attend this school, but she didn't want to leave her home, she looked to Tari who was quite excited but she knew the same thing was crossing her mind, but they would both agree to go.  
Katiana's eyes flashed over to Silver who was sticking her head through the window, and her heart filled with pain "can Silver come too, she can stay in her horse form" she said interrupting.  
Her Father looked like he was about to object but Dumbledore cut in, "yes that's another thing, how your getting there in a carriage by all eight of your horse's, Professer Sirfalas has said that you will need a horse for your training, their will be other students in your elvan classes but they wont be needing horses." Katiana nodded, "and I don't want anyone to know that I'm a princess, you know just want to be treated like an equal" Dumbledore seemed to understand about that fact, "yes, only my trusted staff members shall know, anyway, you will all be meeting at the palace in a couple of Days, Valandil has already agreed to have a little ball and farewell for everyone and their parents, I believe everyone will be staying there for the night." there were stifled gasps in the room, Valandil wasn't usually so giving like this but it proved how much that he loved his granddaughter and how he was willing to change his past actions.

Katiana was sitting under the apple tree with Tari, it was just outside their house's and Silver was prancing around like the big idiot she was, the girls were laughing and watching the Unicorn chase a butterfly, today they were venturing into the wizard world - to Diagon Alley.  
"you girls ready?" Beren yelled from outside the door.  
"yeah, coming" Tari yelled back getting up and wiping her hands on her dress. "come on lets get this over and done with." Katiana got up and went to Silver, "Silver I have to go, but I'll be back as soon as I can - Promise" Silver looked sad but neighed a reply, "sorry you can't come, bye" and with that she followed Tari into the house.  
"well we might attract more attention then we would want, but I guess that will have to do" Max said folding his arms across his dark emerald robes, the girls were wearing elvan dresses, Katiana's baby blue and Tari light yellow, she didn't think she wanted to go through this now.  
Beren leaded the way to the fireplace and took some floo powder from its holder, walked in and said clearly "diagon alley" and he was gone, the girls had seen it be done a million times, but could they do it? was the question, Tari took a deep breath and walked up to the fireplace and did exactly like her father and then she to was gone.  
"see you soon" she said to her dad and then she walked into the fireplace floo powder in her hand felt like dirt but softer then sand, she dropped the powder and yelled.

"Diagon Alley" she was spinning really fast round and round she closed her eyes, she couldn't bear it any longer, and then she suddenly just stopped and fell forward, luckily Tari caught her and pulled her up straight.

"freaky isn't it?" Tari said, Katiana just nodded her head still being a bit dizzy. When Max walked through the fireplace not dizzy at all the girls were both shocked at how he could do so, but then realised their fathers would have had a lot more practice then them.  
Max and Beren were right they did get some attention but people were hurrying around too much to actually pay attention to them, but they got a few head turns here and there, after they got some money at the gringotts bank, they stoped outside Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions.  
"Ok girls, go in there and just ask for Hogwarts robes, and Madam Malkin will do you a fitting and then meet us down at Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour, we walked past it remember?" Beren asked.  
Katiana were pretty speechless, everything was happening really fast, they nodded dumbly.  
"ok, after that we will go to Flourish and Blotts to get your books, Stay out of trouble" Max said eyeing the two girls, obviously enjoying their silence, Katiana glared at him and the two walked away laughing.

"those two honestly, there acting more like the kids" Katiana said smiling.

"I feel like an Idiot wearing these clothes, we should have gotten some muggle clothes" Tari said uncomfortably. "me too, but we'll get that for next time" Katiana assured Tari as they walked into the shop.  
Madam Malkin was rather short making the girls feel like giants, but she was a cheery lady with a bright big smile on her face, "how can I help you dears?" she said with measuring tape over her shoulder.  
"Hogwarts robes" Tari said in proper English with her elvan accent showing clearly. "you'd be two of the elves of the eight that are going to Hogwarts, follow me" she said leading them to two footstools, after they got there another lady came out to attend to Tari, and they got fabric thrown over their heads and began to pin it to the right length.  
"just before their where two boys in here getting their robes also - do you know them?" the other lady spoke up, she looked at the girls fondly.  
"no, we haven't met any of them yet - in a couple of days though" Tari said speaking up showing her chattering side. After awhile of Tari happily chattering on about the elvish world they were ready to leave, they paid for the robes and left the shop in a happy mood.  
"so were was that place again?" Tari asked looking around lost.  
"just over here, honestly Tari don't you notice anything?" Katiana teased.  
They walked done the street with bags in hand, smiles on faces, when they got to the ice-cream parlour their fathers wear standing outside talking to a joyful red-haired man, all had a ice-cream in hand, aswell as a red-haired girl, they walked over to the group.  
"there you are" Beren said smiling, "Arthur Weasley, Ginny, these are our daughters, Katiana and Tari" he finished.  
They received a warm welcome which they gladly returned, but they were soon dragged away by Beren and Max, Ginny promised to see them at Hogwarts, and she hoped they were in Gryffindor - as their goodbyes were said they once again disappeared into the crowd.

"they seemed nice, how do you know them?" Tari asked.  
"we work with Mr Weasley sometimes" Beren answered his daughters question.

"enough of that, lets just get your books and go home" Max said walking over to what seemed like flourish and blotts.

Inside bookcases where as tall as the ceiling with long delicate ladders that you could slide along the shelves so you could get the book of your choice, a young man walked over and smiled at them.  
"how can I help you?" he said smiling, giving Tari and Katiana and eager glance.

Their fathers obviously didn't notice the attention he was giving the girls and carried on with business, "Hogwarts" Max said.  
With that word Beren handed over the list of books, "two of each" he said, with that they were walking down the paths of the bookshop turning here and there, as the men retrieved the books, Tari and Katiana wandered off to explore.  
They stoped at the sight of a book which caught Tari's attention, "oooh look, its about Harry Potter, the boy who lived" she said in a mocking voice.  
"he's a person too you know, in fact we'll probably see him at Hogwarts" Katiana said to her friend.  
"not everyone hates fame, you would have to be the only one, he might love all the attention" Tari said putting the book down.

"doubt it" she whispered under her breath as they continued to walk about looking at books. They turned the corner and started walking along the next row of books, and ahead were two familiar boys, but Katiana couldn't remember where she had seen them before, until she saw that they also were wearing elvan attire.

'the boy's from the market place' she thought to herself, 'hmm what were their names?' she thought as they were coming closer.

she was still searching frantically for their names when it hit her, 'Elendil and Elessar that's it'

then she remembered their rude disappearance and Larien's outburst, 'I hope they don't remember me' but what she hoped for was impossible.  
Katiana looked at the books on her right and read the covers trying to stall time she stoped at one book and read it aloud.  
"Elvan History, hmm" this was on the book list she looked down and flipped it open, she saw pictures of her relatives and then she flipped near the back and staring back at her was a portrait of her brother.

She flipped through a couple of pages about his travels, then she came across another portrait of her mother and she was pregnant, it had a small article next to the picture and it read.  
(It has been told that Nienna Tiwele had fallen in love with a Wizard and fell pregnant with his child, then she left to live with her secret lover and her new child who has been said to be a girl but her name is a mystery aswell as she, who has been known from time to time ride into the castle to visit and take lessons with her Grandfather - King Valandil Tiwele. King Valandil hadn't spoken to his only daughter in six years after her betrayal to his kind, but people say that after he saw his six year old granddaughter he could do nothing but forgive and forget. The reason why the mysterious princess is in hiding - no one knows, it is said that the daughter of Nienna and the Wizard has a kind and loving heart towards anyone, and has a pet unicorn)  
'Elvan Royals Abomination' went on about theories but Katiana had about enough, when she put the book back, she not only saw another elvan book but there was many, but one in particular caught her attention, it was a book about herself, Larien, Grandfather and her parents, and theories on the betrayal of the elvan kind. And how she herself was an abomination to the elvan kind, it said they should have killed her at birth, it mentioned that Larien needn't have a half blood for competition for the throne. Katiana closed the book disgusted at what this Alina Cadathar could be this heartless a voice near by startled Katiana and she turned around to see Elendil and Elessar.  
"Horrible Author isn't she" Elessar said after he noticed what she was reading.  
"Hey" Katiana said with a bright smile lighting up her features, "so you two going to Hogwarts?" "Yeah" Elendil answered.  
"This is Tari Nenharma, Tari that's Elendil and Elessar, I met them the other day before, Oh Im sorry about that, La.. Prince Larien is a family friend" "your friends with the prince?" Elessar said in disbelief.  
Tari nodded "we've known him since we were little!" Tari said speaking up to help her friend.  
They heard footsteps approaching, and as they turned they saw both Max and Beren walking up to them with another lady, who Katiana didn't recognise, she soon found out that she was Elessar's mother. Both the boy's had witches for mothers, Elendil's mother was the local healer, that was one thing that worried Katiana because she had met up with her many times, and she knew Katiana's true self, and she hoped that she had said nothing to Elendil, even though she had promised her word that she would never tell a living soul, she just hoped she had stuck to her word.  
"So we better go, we still have some last minute things to get, we'll see you in a couple of days boys" Max was saying.  
They said their goodbyes and they were off, their bags were starting to get heavy because of all the books that they were lugging around, just one more stop until home, 'I swear I heard that more than once today!" Katiana thought to herself, but she didn't mind - not really she was having a pretty good time other than all the staring that they seemed to be getting, and it was strange it seemed like her Dad and Beren Knew a lot of people.  
More than once people were stopping to have a few words with their Fathers, and always a few more who did it to find out more about who Katiana and Tari were. They walked towards Olivanders but before they could enter a tall man with blonde greasy hair and too his right was a young boy that looked around the girls age, and looked a lot like his father, she could tell by the first glance that he was no good, especially the smirk that he was giving them. Katiana could tell also by the looks that her father was giving the older man that he was not to be trusted.  
"Malfoy, what brings you out on a lovely day like this - I thought that you only came out in the dark?" Max said in a vicious voice that she had never heard him speak in before, and the tone made Katiana's suspicions increase and she was rather excited to hear her kind hearted father to speak in different tones.  
"Ah, very charming Nightshade, Nenharma" he nodded in a stiff welcome, "this is my son, Draco, you can't possibly say that these are your daughters?" he said giving the girls a stiff smile.  
Katiana swore her dad was going to punch the greasy man in the face so she put a hand on his shoulder settle him down before he started a public display, he relaxed slightly, but Katiana left her hand calmly on his.

"Im Katiana, this is Tari, Im afraid I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you both" she smiled sweetly at them both, with ice clearly in her eyes.  
"So I take it that you two are of the eight half elves that are going to Hogwarts?" Mr Malfoy sneered, giving Katiana an equal evil glare. "yes they are" Beren started to speak up, "but we don't have time to sit around and chat, Im afraid we have things to get" "well, please don't let us keep you waiting" Mr Malfoy replied.  
"oh we wont" they started to walk away when Draco added.  
"see you at school" and he muttered something under his breath that the girls didn't quite hear.  
oOo  
When the Girls got home they collapsed exhausted on the nearest couches and dropped their shopping to the side, In Olivanders it took so long, they didn't think that they would ever get out, but Mr Olivander was a wonderful creepy old man, he seemed to have all knowledge bestowed upon him.  
Katiana recalled the book in the bookshop and felt that it was time to question upon it.  
"Dad, have you ever heard of a book called. Elvan Royal Abominations? By Alina Cadathar?" she asked innocently.  
All the adults seemed to stop having their conversations and all turned to look at Katiana "It's just that I found that book at Flourish and Blotts, is it true they think of us that way?" Katiana asked tiredly.  
Nienna rushed over to her daughter and knelt down she looked deep into her eyes lovingly, "there are some who do, but then there are some that don't, darling you have to understand no matter what you hear even at school, that you have to ignore it and pretend that its not your family to worry about, there are some horrible believers out there" She said sadly.  
Katiana nodded sadly, but before anything else could be said she heard Silver making a horrible commotion outside begging for Katiana to come outside, she smiled instantly and walked over to the door, then she quickly turned to Tari with her hand about to twist the nob.  
"last one to the water hole has to do something humiliating" and with that she flung open the door.  
"No Fair" she heard Tari whine as she jumped onto Midnight. 


End file.
